Assignee has proposed in JP-A-2002-187228 a bulky sheet exhibiting elastomeric behavior and breathability as a whole which contains a first layer and a second layer adjacent to the first layer, the first and the second layers being partially bonded together at joints in a prescribed pattern, the first layer having a three-dimensional shape between joints, and the second layer being made of a material exhibiting elastomeric behavior.
The bulky sheet referred to above shows sufficient recovery when extended in the planar direction and sufficient deformation when compressed in the thickness direction. Accordingly, this bulky sheet is fit for use as a topsheet of absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins and disposable diapers. To cope with the requirements for these absorbent articles which are getting stricter, there still is a demand for a topsheet therefor with higher performance in terms of, e.g., resistance against wet-back of once absorbed liquid and conformability to a wearer's movement.